


of being

by creabimus



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creabimus/pseuds/creabimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marina, and the people who hold her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of being

i.

Loving Eight is like falling into the ocean for the first time after Marina gains the legacy to breathe underwater. Loving him is as easy as the way his laughter bubbles from his lips parted and constantly curving upward; Eight is the sky against her fingertips reminding her of the good in this world, of the beauty, of the eternity of hope.

His eyes glint green against her brown, and her heart leaps in her chest, thrumming against her ribcage in confidence that he is the One.

He is laughter lines and hands cold and shivering against denial and a voice of sugary sweet reminding her that the world is not yet overshadowed.

 

ii.

Six is as unexpected as the dream from which she springs forth. She is the hand guiding Marina forward and prompting her to act; she is the steady earth beneath her feet which reminds her that she exists.

She is everything Marina is not, and she is everything Marina wishes she could become - until she isn’t, and the two find balance as Marina’s confidence blooms.

Loving Six is the subtle smile that itches at Six’s lips when she looks at Marina, it is the thunder booming overhead reminding her that dark days do exist, it is the sun rising in the east holding out a hand to the possibility of a future.

 

iii.

Loving Adelina is holding a chipped glass from which she must drink. It used to be brand new and smooth, but time eroded it as it does to all things.

 

iv.

Ella’s begins as blooming white heather in the space where her heart should exist, and as the buds bring forth the aroma of life Marina finally understands what exists in Ella’s path.

 

v.

Hector Ricardo is the sole column of marble supporting the gateway leading to Marina’s heart. It is crumbling, it is weathered, but he never blocks the path lest Marina never feel the warmth of hope again.

 

vi.

Loving Lorien is peeling paint on the wall of a secluded cave. It is wishes. It is memories. It is the fond, bittersweet taste of home and the people she will never meet.


End file.
